La Enciclopedia de Huellas de Itachi
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke necesita una forma de poder calmar a su pequeño hijo, ¿y qué mejor que darle algo que hacer?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**La Enciclopedia de Huellas de Itachi**

**.**

* * *

—Papi…

— ¿Hmp?

— ¿Vas a enseñarme a lanzar cuando regresemos a casa?

Sasuke alzó levemente las cejas, sin dejar de observar las armas ninja que colgaban de las paredes, dedicándole una rápida mirada al pequeño frente a él.

—Ahora no, Itachi. Tengo demasiado trabajo. Será la próxima vez.

El niño frunció los labios y colocó los brazos en jarra.

— ¡Pero lo prometiste!— protestó, dándole una patada al suelo de madera, y pisándole la cola a un desprevenido gato, que huyó despavorido tras proferir un chillido ensordecedor.

— ¡Tu hijo asusta a mis gatos!— exclamó la abuela gato desde la otra habitación.

Sasuke suspiró, dejando los Kunai que sostenía sobre una mesa para girarse hacia su hijo.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy realmente atareado hoy. ¿Qué tal que se lo pidas a tu madre cuando lleguemos?— sugirió con tono cansado.

El pequeño abrió sus enormes ojos negros con sobresalto.

— ¡Pero ella está en el hospital!— chilló— ¡Además, tú lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo…!

El líder del Clan Uchiha suspiró una vez más, rodando los ojos con impaciencia.

Amaba a su hijo, pero si éste seguía distrayéndolo de esa forma no podría volver concentrarse en elegir las armas apropiadas; sin mencionar que nunca llegaría a tiempo a Konoha para terminar de organizar las rondas de la Nueva Policía Militar.

—Itachi…

— ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste!

— ¡Itachi!— el pequeño calló de inmediato, sorbiéndose la nariz y provocando que su padre se sintiera un tanto culpable.

—Pero… lo prometiste…— repitió en un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y frunció los labios en gesto pensativo. Necesitaba trabajar, así que debía darle alguna actividad a su hijo antes de que la abuela gato los echara a patadas de su armería. Entonces bufó y alzó la mirada, encontrando una vieja fotografía suya y del antiguo equipo 7, enmarcada y clavada en una de las paredes, y una tenue sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro.

—Itachi— volvió a llamarlo, suavizando el tono de su voz y arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura; el pequeño alzó su mirada cristalizada hacia él. Sasuke volvió a suspirar— ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

El pequeño abrió los ojos una vez más, curioso.

— ¿Un juego?— su padre asintió— ¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo, papi?

—Bueno…— se pasó una mano por la nuca, revolviéndose el oscuro cabello— En realidad, eres tú quien jugará; y yo evaluaré tu desempeño, ¿qué te parece?

Para desespero de Sasuke, Itachi pareció meditarlo por un segundo, llevándose un dedo a los delgados labios.

— ¿Serías… como un Sensor en los exámenes Chūnin?— preguntó, completamente ilusionado. Su padre le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza— ¡Genial! Yo quiero jugar— sentenció— ¿De qué se trata el juego? ¿Atrapar criminales? ¿Cazar a un inoshishi? ¿Robar un pergamino secreto? ¡¿Atrapar a una feroz criatura salvaje?!— Itachi abrió los ojos al máximo, mostrándose más y más exaltado a cada segundo. Su padre hizo una extraña mueca.

—Pues… algo así— musitó, algo desconcertado— Es un juego que tu tío Itachi me enseñó cuando tenía tu edad…— el pequeño lo miró con la más pura expresión de emoción que Sasuke le había visto esbozar.

— ¿Y tú vas a enseñármelo?

—Claro.

Itachi soltó un gritito de alegría.

— ¡Ya quiero jugarlo! ¿Qué hay que hacer, papi?

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su pequeño hombro y se puso de pie, buscando algo con la mirada.

— ¡Abuela, ¿tienes algún cuaderno?!— gritó, en dirección a la otra habitación.

— ¡Te cobraré extra por él!— respondió la abuela gato al mismo tiempo que un tierno felino de color blanco atravesaba la puerta, llevando un cuaderno de color lila y con dibujos de diminutas patitas de gatos sobre su lomo.

—Sí, como gustes— contestó Sasuke, tomando el cuaderno y escribiendo algo en la portada mientras el gato blanco se refregaba entre sus piernas— Bien. Esto es para ti.

Itachi abrió la boca con entusiasmo, pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, adquiriendo un semblante confuso.

— _En-ci-clo-pe-di-a de Hue-llas de I-ta-chi_— leyó— ¿_Enciclopedia de Huellas de Itachi?_— repitió, haciendo un mohín—¿Para que es, papi?

Sasuke se enderezó.

—La abuela tiene muchos gatos, ¿verdad?— Itachi miró a su alrededor, asintiendo en silencio— Pues bien, te propongo que recojas todas sus huellas lo más rápida y ágilmente que puedas, y las documentes en tu propia Enciclopedia de Huellas.

El pequeño achicó los labios.

— ¿Quieres que sujete a los gatos y pinte sus huellas en un cuaderno?— infló las mejillas— ¿Por qué haría eso?

Sasuke dio una bocanada de aire y sonrió para sus adentros, recordando una escena del pasado muy similar.

—La abuela gato ya es vieja…— explicó.

— ¡Te oí!— replicaron desde la otra habitación. Sasuke bufó e ignoró a la anciana.

—Como te decía; la abuela _ya es mayor_— se corrigió— y tiene tantos gatos que a veces puede perdérsele alguno y ella no se daría cuenta… Pues bien, tu _misión _es documentar a cada unos de sus gatos para que la abuela tenga un registro y eso no suceda, ¿qué dices?— el pequeño se mostró algo dudoso— O tal vez prefieras no hacerlo… después de todo, los gatos de las abuela son animales muy ágiles y escurridizos, y de seguro te cansarías de perseguirlos…

— ¡Claro que no!— se apresuró a exclamar el niño, con una mirada llena de determinación— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, papi! ¡Ya verás!— afirmó— ¡Seré más rápido que cualquier gato _Ninken_!— y sin añadir nada más se echó a correr fuera de la habitación, con el cuaderno lila entre las manos.

Sasuke lo observó correr por la puerta para luego oír el maullido ensordecedor y alborotado de los felinos de la casa. Segundos después, la abuela gato entró por el mismo lugar por el que el pequeño Itachi había salido, mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

—Ese niño es muy escandaloso— observó la anciana, fumando su pipa— Se parece mucho a ti. Aunque heredó muchas cosas de su madre; como la manía de hablar hasta por los codos. Y el color de cabello, claro.

Sasuke resopló profundamente, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible mientras volteaba para volver a concentrarse en su inventario de armas ninja. La abuela expulsó el humo de sus pulmones y lo contempló.

— ¿Crees que él se lo tome tan enserio como tú lo hiciste?

El líder del Clan Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Es un niño muy activo, y suele tomarse las cosas muy apecho. No creo que descanse hasta que consiga la huella de Nekomata— sonrió— Puede ser muy terco a veces.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa— ironizó la abuela, dejando un grueso libro rosado sobre el inventario de Sasuke— Tal vez quieras conservarlo ahora que el pequeño Itachi-rubio hará uno nuevo para mí— dijo, dándole otra pitada a su pipa mientras volteaba— Ah, y saluda a Ino-chan y a tus otros niños de mi parte cuando te vayas. Hace mucho que ellos no vienen contigo…— señaló, alzando a unos de sus gatos para acariciarle el lomo al mismo tiempo que regresaba por donde había llegado, murmurando cosas en el camino— Tus niños son muy apuestos; pero no me sorprende, porque tienen padres muy apuestos también. Aunque no me convence el cabello rubio…— fue todo lo que Sasuke alcanzó a oír antes de que la abuela gato se le perdiera de vista.

Eso, y nuevos chillidos de más gatos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Qué les pareció mi primer intento de Drabble? Y digo 'intento' porque creo que me excedí en la cantidad de palabras xD**

**Estaba viendo los rellenos de Shippuden cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, así que quise escribirla de inmediato para sacarla de mi cabeza.**

**¡Espero sus opiniones! No me fallen!**

**Besos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
